Inside His Fantasy
by nightingale7213
Summary: Takes place during S3E10 Amends. A different take on the dream in which Buffy and Angel are together. Mature themes. I wasn't sure if I want to continue it or just leave it as a one shot. If you'd want to see it continued please comment!


A/N Takes place in Season 3 Episode 10 Amends. Mature themes. Challenge given to me by my friend to try and write story to Celdwellers song Frozen.

* * *

Stumbling back into his house Angel ran into the bathroom to splash water on his face. Everywhere he went he saw the ghosts of his past. He had years of dealing with the guilt of what he had done, but this was a whole new level of despair. They were no longer just nightmares he saw when he slept. After his run in with Buffy yesterday and seeing Daniel behind her, along with going to Giles just to see Jenny behind him, left Angel with no other options for help. How can he look at the people in his life he cared for when he was reminded of the people he violently killed right next to them?

Breathing deep Angel walked into his bedroom deciding to try and sleep. He needed this to help even if it was only for a hour. Putting on some relaxing instrumental music he went and laid down before letting his mind go to the one thing that could calm him, Buffy.

* * *

I could feel her near. The further I walked I knew I was getting closer to her. I could smell the vanilla from her shampoo. Going up the stairs to her room I felt desire course through me. The desire just to touch her again, to feel her skin against mine. The one night together wasn't enough. I needed her. I knew on the other side of the wall, my girl, so full of life, was waiting for me to take her. As I opened the door, I saw her laying on her bed with her legs spread open, one hand massaging her breast, the other hand rubbing her core. I couldn't help but think that those were the places where my hands should be.

My eyes flicked up to look at her face and as she caught my gaze, she started to lick her lips while motioning for me to come take her with her eyes. I knew what she wanted. She wanted me to claim her, mark her as mine. This is the only place either of us wanted to be. We were going to freeze this moment in time. Taking my shirt off I stood there at the edge of the bed before pulling her up to me. I motioned for her to take the rest off like the bad girl I knew she was.

* * *

Buffy was tired of going through books trying to figure out what was going on with Angel. They were all their putting in time trying to figure it out and they were nowhere close to having an answer. Walking up the stairs she went back to the spot she had been working in and laid down with the book. She knew she shouldn't be thinking about Angel, but she knew in her heart she still loved him and couldn't let him go. No matter how she tried to fight it the urge to be near him, to touch him, and feel him was too much for her. Before she knew what was happening, she fell asleep thinking of Angel.

* * *

Sitting up on my knees, I slowly undid his belt while staring into his chocolate eyes. The look of lust on his face was making me ache for his touch. I wanted him bad. The one night was not enough for me. Pulling down his leather pants, I couldn't help but stare at his size. Looking back up at him, he pushed me onto my back, while grabbing my hands and pinning them above my head. I moaned as I could feel him kissing and nipping at me as he worked his way down from my neck to my breasts.

In this moment I froze. It reminded me of our first time together. The sound of the rain outside, the way the lightning would light up the room and fall back into darkness. Opening my eyes, I let the memories go away trying not to remember the outcome of that night. Trying to focus on the pleasure and the warmth she felt going through her body as he continued his way down to her clit. The moment he started to nip at my bud I couldn't help but let out a moan as my body reacted to him.

* * *

I wanted her to know she was mine, pleasure her so she knew no one could make her feel the way I do. I loved the way she tasted. She was driving me crazy with the sounds she was making. I could go all night doing this. One time tonight would not be enough. I want to stay here with her and take comfort in her. Moving my way up I kissed her roughly on the mouth before positioning myself to enter her. Keeping eye contact with her, I teased her with the tip until I knew she couldn't wait any longer. Thrusting inside her, I realized I would never get enough of her smell, her touch, the sight of her face as I bury myself in her, and the sound of her screaming in pleasure.

* * *

This was it. I couldn't hold out any longer. I looked him in his eyes, as we both felt our release happen. I raked my nails down his back, as I screamed his name until my orgasm stopped. Feeling his weight on me as he laid down from finishing his, I kissed him once more and told him I loved him. As he whispered he loved me, everything around me started to feel cold and as I looked at him I screamed out his name as he started to fade away.

* * *

Buffy sat up straight as she woke up from her fantasy. Xander and Giles were running up the stairs as soon as they heard her scream. "Buffy, are you okay?" Xander asked as reached out and touched her, before recoiling. "I-I don't know. I think I was in Angel's dream", she responded as she looked at Giles confused and distracted by the memories of their escapade. "Here take my jacket you're freezing Buff. What was the dream about?", Xander asked as he wrapped his coat around her shoulders. He tried not to look uncomfortable as her eyes got huge and just looked at them embarrassed. "Oh, it was that kinda dream", Xander said laughing at how uncomfortable she was.

* * *

Angel gasped as he woke up from the fantasy. His mind wouldn't stop replaying the visuals of finding her with her legs open, the sounds she made, her taste. All he wanted was to freeze this moment and never stop replaying it. As he stood up though, he was reminded that true life was behind his bedroom wall and they couldn't be together. All he would have was the fading memories of the fantasy. He needed to go and see Giles. The fantasy felt so real and sharing dreams with Buffy was amazing, but it could be dangerous going forward. Grabbing his coat, he left the mansion, and ran into the cold night to go find answers.


End file.
